Codex entry: Flemeth
} |excerptonly = } |name = Flemeth |number DAO = 167 (+5WK) |image = Flemeth.jpg |px = 270px |category DAO = Characters |location DAO = Deep in the Wilds after Battle for Ostagar DA2: |updates DAO = If the Warden kills Flemeth |category DA2 = Characters |location DA2 = Upon meeting Flemeth during the Destruction of Lothering quest |see also = Character: Flemeth |trivia = * Both Morrigan and Leliana may tell variations of the tale of Flemeth and Conobar in dialogue with the Warden. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |excerpt = "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." Ages ago, legend says Bann Conobar took to wife a beautiful young woman who harbored a secret talent for magic: Flemeth of Highever. And for a time they lived happily, until the arrival of a young poet, Osen, who captured the lady's heart with his verse. Conobar killed Osen, and imprisoned Flemeth in the highest tower of the castle. In grief and rage, Flemeth worked a spell to summon a spirit into this world to wreak vengeance upon her husband. Vengeance, she received, but not as she planned. The spirit took possession of her, turning Flemeth into an abomination. A twisted, maddened creature, she slaughtered Conobar and all his men, and fled back into the Wilds. |text = "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." Ages ago, legend says Bann Conobar took to wife a beautiful young woman who harbored a secret talent for magic: Flemeth of Highever. And for a time they lived happily, until the arrival of a young poet, Osen, who captured the lady's heart with his verse. They turned to the Chasind tribes for help and hid from Conobar's wrath in the Wilds, until word came to them that Conobar lay dying: His last wish was to see Flemeth's face one final time. The lovers returned, but it was a trap. Conobar killed Osen, and imprisoned Flemeth in the highest tower of the castle. In grief and rage, Flemeth worked a spell to summon a spirit into this world to wreak vengeance upon her husband. Vengeance, she received, but not as she planned. The spirit took possession of her, turning Flemeth into an abomination. A twisted, maddened creature, she slaughtered Conobar and all his men, and fled back into the Wilds. For a hundred years, Flemeth plotted, stealing men from the Chasind to sire monstrous daughters: Horrific things that could kill a man with fear. These Korcari witches led an army of Chasind from the Wilds to strike at the Alamarri tribes. They were defeated by the hero Cormac, and all the witches burned, so they say, but even now the Wilders whisper that Flemeth lives on in the marsh, and she and her daughters steal those men who come too near. Morrigan's mother saved the last Grey Wardens from death at the top of the Tower of Ishal, but just who, or what, Flemeth truly is, is a mystery. }} ru:Кодекс: Флемет de:Kodex: Flemeth fr:Flémeth es:Entrada del códice: Flemeth Category:Fereldan folklore Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Fade lore Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Codex: Characters (Dragon Age II) Category:Human lore